Girl with Golden Eyes
by Mrs Marcus Volturi
Summary: It is Alice and Jaspers wedding Anniversary but Jasper doesnt think it is such as big deal. Based on the song 'Girl with Golden eyes' byu Sixx AM.


A/N: I didn't even know I had this song but I found it on my laptop and I loved it! I just had to write this! Please let me know what you think. Song: Girl with golden eyes by Sixx AM

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or this song. Please don't sue me.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DOESN'T MATTER?" Alice yelled. It was such an abnormal sound coming from the girl who was usually so calm, and everyone in the house cringed.

"Alice, It does matter. It is just that, it is just another day in our immortal lives." Jasper said, trying to defuse the situation, but to no avail.

The pair stood in the hallway, Alice with her hands on her hips.

"Another day? Another day! Jasper, it is our anniversary! How is that another day?" Her voice quivered, and it broke Jaspers heart.

"Sweetheart, please…" He tried, but Alice stormed into their room, and slammed the door shut.

"Alice…"

"Leave me alone!" She cried, and Jasper sighed, leaning against the door.

"Jasper, honey, come down stairs." He heard Esme say softly. Reluctantly, he did.

"I don't know why it is such a big deal." Jasper said, burying his head in his hands, his elbows leaning on the kitchen bench.

"Bro, you didn't plan anything for your wedding anniversary. Of course it is a big deal. If I did that to Rose, I would be _dead._ Well, more dead than I am…" Emmett chuckled.

"Damn straight you would." Rosalie mumbled up from her iPod.

"The point is Jasper, these things mean a lot to a woman, vampire or not." Esme told him.

"Okay." He said suddenly, getting to his feet.

His family watched confused as he threw one look at the stairs, before retreating out of the house.

The car ride to the Hospital took Jasper only a few minutes and soon, he was pulling the car into the parking lot, and heading for the doors. He stopped short.

It wasn't a very smart idea to go into a hospital where people bleed, Jasper decided. After all, look what happened with Bella and he knew her. If her even caught the faintest scent of blood, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Carlisle," he said softly, going back over to his car where he leant against the hood.

A few minutes later, Carlisle walked out of the hospital with a smile.

"Jasper. This is a surprise." he said softly. "I thought you would be at home with Alice, seeing as it is your anniversary."

The boy nodded.

"That is actually why I am here. See, I don't see the importance of an anniversary when you are like us. You have forever to celebrate it, so why should one be so special?"

"It isn't so much the day that is important as much as the thought that you have loved each other for so many years, and you are still going strong."

"You and Esme have been married for ages. What do you do to make it different every year?"

"Sometimes dinner, maybe a movie, a quiet night on Isle Esme. Anything, Jasper. She won't care what it is, just as long as you are there with her."

At that moment, the doctors pager beeped and he smiled at his son apologetically.

"I am sorry. I have to go now, but remember what I said. Anything, Jasper."

The drive home took longer this time as Jasper thought about what he could do for his wife. Just as he pulled up at home, he had a thought and with a smile, raced into the house into Edwards bedroom.

"I need your acoustic." He told his brother. Edward and Bella just looked at him confused, but Edward soon got the drift, and handed him the old guitar.

"Good luck." he told Jasper, watching as he ran from the room.

Jasper took a deep breath, leaning against the door to the room he shared with Alice.

"Alice, love, are you in there?"

"GO away, Jasper."

"Fine, but just listen to this first please. Remember that song I sung to you on our wedding day?"

"Yeah…"

"Good."

Jasper held the guitar and began to strum lightly, singing to a song that he knew so well.

"She speaks to me in Persian,Tells me that she loves girl with golden though I hardly know her,I let her in my veins,And trust her with my life."

On their first night of love, Alice had confessed her love in a language that he had never heard before. She had smiled so bright, her golden eyes twinkling with love.

"I wish I had never kissed her,  
'Cause I just can't resist her  
The girl with golden time she whispers  
'Take me in your arms  
The way you did last night.'"

He had first kissed Alice the second day he had been with her, and after that, he had been hooked, like a drug that he couldn't get rid of the craving for; her golden eyes.

"Everything will be okay  
Everything will be alright  
If I can get away from her  
And save my worthless life."

He didn't believe he deserved her. She was too good for him and he was just a vampire who didn't deserve to be existing. She was the beautiful innocent girl with golden eyes.

"I wake up every morning  
Jonesing for her love  
The girl with golden eyes  
I won't have to wait long  
'Til she buries me with roses  
'Cause she's always by my side"

Jasper couldn't believe that she loved him, and every day, he wanted her to tell him that he wasn't dreaming of the girl with golden eyes.

"Everything will be okay  
Everything will be alright  
If I can get away from her  
And save my worthless life."

"Everything will be okay  
Everything will be alright  
If I can get away from her  
And save my worthless will be okay  
Everything will be alright  
If I can get away from her  
And save my worthless life"

He strummed the final chords, his eyes closed, his head leaning against the door."The reason I didn't plan anything for today, Alice, is because I don't care about the anniversary. I only care that I spend the day with you, because I love you." He told her quietly, and the door flung open, Alice wrapping her arms around him, pressing a kiss to his lips."I love you too, Jasper!" She smiled, burying her head in his shoulder.

Jasper kissed her hair lightly, hoisting her onto his hips, and walked into the room, kicking the door shut behind them.

FIN


End file.
